


Bonding

by flickawhip



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby uses Ziva for an experiment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

Abby hadn't exactly planned to get Ziva as a girlfriend, although she wasn't exactly sorry. She had used Ziva for an experiment... she had wanted to see if she could relax the girl... she had been tense for nearly years. Ziva had been, at least a little, reluctant but had given in, as usual. Her smile was slightly softer when Abby moved closer, settling beside her, the two staring blankly at each other. Abby had smiled, pressing play on the relaxing music and waiting. Slowly but surely Abby had seen Ziva relax, almost falling asleep. It was what she had been needing, although Abby was sure to stay close, and keep the others away from her.


End file.
